<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casting by L56895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995543">Casting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895'>L56895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casting Couch, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, kink: casting couch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff isn’t sure why he agreed to be casting director. Kinktober day ten: Casting couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Falling ever behind but he’s another slightly sfw kinktober interpretation! Set sometime in series 6, but presumably AU. Fade to black, because I wrote the word c*ck the other day and I still haven’t recovered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff isn’t sure what possessed him to say yes, as he stares out at the array of lights and fabric and painted cardboard in front of him. The last time any of them were involved in a Greendale play it ended in disaster; any time <em>any </em>of them are involved in anything to do with showing off their talents in Greendale, it’s a disaster, he’d argue. But the Dean promised him an extra three days paid vacation if he stepped in as casting director and if there’s anything that motivates Jeff, it’s the prospect of eventually having less work to do. He figures it’s a day’s work, at most, and he can use those three days to catch up on not being at Greendale.</p><p>The script is awful, some over dramatic romance with a love triangle and a sex scene thrown in for good measure. Something to do with the Dean wanting to try something a little ‘racier’ after City College got in the papers for their performance of <em>Dangerous Liaisons.</em> He won’t argue with that, but he certainly won’t be around to watch rehearsals.</p><p>He’s flicking through the pages when there’s a knock on the door. Expecting Abed, with a notebook full of ideas, he groans as he turns.</p><p>“It’s a stupid play, Abed, no you cannot make it better-“</p><p>It’s Annie. She waves from the door, pauses to button up her blazer and steps in, looking around at the mess on the stage.</p><p>“You’ve got your work cut out for you.”</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>“I’m just casting this thing and taking a five day weekend.”</p><p>Annie laughs. He loves her laugh, but it’s distracting when he needs to keep his head on around her. He shrugs again, his usual move when they’re alone nowadays- act nonchalant, don’t think about the door. Don’t think about that weird little flip his stomach has been doing around her for years. Repression has always been his game.</p><p>“Jeff, you know you’re going to end up in charge of this whole thing! That’s how it works around here.”</p><p>“Not this time, Annie, the dean and I have a verbal agree-“ he pauses, raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh, god I’m going to be doing this whole thing aren’t I?”</p><p>“Bye bye five day weekend.”</p><p>Jeff groans, but it’s half hearted. Maybe she’ll come along to help him. Annie perches on the edge of the stage, legs swinging and heels taping gently on the wood. After a moment’s hesitation he joins her, braces his hands on the edge of the stage as he hunches forward and looks at her.</p><p>“Wanna help me?”</p><p>“Well, if there’s a leading role I could audition for?” she winks and he thinks of her ill-fated role in Greendale’s most recent production. He laughs, shakes his head at her.</p><p>“Honestly, Annie, I don’t think you’re cut out for this crap. The dean really picked a weird one.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The main character is some sex-crazed seductress who doesn’t care who she bangs so long as it gets her what she wants. I just can’t see you filling that role. No one would believe you’re like that.”</p><p>Annie frowns and he realises he’s said something wrong, although he’s not sure what. He can usually read her like a book, but nowadays she’s a whole other person beyond what he understands.</p><p>“Hey,” she says slowly, “I was joking but I can <em>be </em>sexy, Jeff! People can believe that I’m wanted.”</p><p>The ferocity of her anger is surprising, and he watches her hop off the stage and storm over to the couch that is littered with sequinned fabric and old cushions. When she throws herself down a cloud of glitter puffs up and fills the air with sparkles. He can’t help but laugh. She shifts in place, straightens her back and looks at him determinedly.</p><p>“I’ll show you.”</p><p>He thinks of how this is a perfect opportunity; how he could go and pretend he’s in on the act, although he’s not sure it is an act, wrap them in gaudy fabric and no one would ever know. No one else is coming in here. Well, except maybe Abed. He’d probably start filming.</p><p>“You think you can seduce the director, Annie? Well, I’ve got some artistic integrity, you know,” he tried to joke, but her mouth is set in a determined line and the joke falls flat. The situation will get quickly out of hand if he knows anything about Annie’s determination and he wracks his brain for an out. Joking usually gets him what he wants and he flashes her a grin and tries again.</p><p>“Bit of a literal definition of ‘casting couch’, isn’t it Annie? You know those pervs don’t actually use a couch, right?”</p><p>“Jeff! Come on! I’m serious! I can <em>be </em>sexy. I mean it!”</p><p>“I know you can...” he says quietly, but she doesn’t hear him where she’s facing down, fiddling with the buttons of her blazer. “Annie, what are you doing?”</p><p>She ignores him, shucks her blazer over her shoulders and down on to the floor. Underneath she’s wearing a sort of lace cami, silk below her breasts, and he gulps. He’s pretty sure he can see her nipples.</p><p>“Annie...”</p><p>“No, Jeff, I’m sick of everyone treating me like some innocent little... <em>thing. </em>People want me.”</p><p>“People?” There’s something heavy in his gut, something that he tries to bury and ignore. A little growing seed of jealousy that has been worming its way through him for years.</p><p>“I guess. Someone.”</p><p>Jeff sighs, pushes himself off of the stage to walk back across the room towards her. She watches him carefully, those doe eyes trained on him and making his stomach flip. She scoots over on the couch when he pats her thigh and makes room for him, wraps her arms around herself shyly.</p><p>“Annie, what’s actually going on?”</p><p>She leans in to him, cheek pressed against his shoulder and he slips an arm around her. She’s warm and small in his arms and everything he’s ever wanted; but first and foremost she’s his friend and she’s sad and he needs to figure out how to get her out of her funk before anything else. Eventually she sighs, slips her hand on to his thigh and gives him a squeeze.</p><p>“I was seeing some guy and he ended it the other day. Said their was no ‘spark’ between us,” Annie sighs again, “I guess I was feeling... frumpy and unwanted.”</p><p>Jeff pulls back, tips her chin up with a curled up forefinger.</p><p>“Annie, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re caring. Who gives a crap if one guy can’t see how incredible, <em>and</em> sexy, you are? The people who matter do.” He paused.</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Annie, I just said it. Of course I do.”</p><p>“No... I mean... do you ever see me that way?”</p><p>Jeff stares at her. Wills his tongue to do something, allow him to make some noise or response. She’s waiting, for anything, and he’s disappointing her already. But how can he sum up how he feels? He’s so used to big speeches and spinning words to his own agenda, but with her he always comes up short. In the end it’s simple, though, and when the thought finally hits him it’s easy to just lean forward.</p><p>He kisses her. Parts her lips with his own and slips his tongue in to her mouth before she’s even realised what’s happening. Then she does, all of a sudden, and she’s gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him close and down, down with her on to the couch. She’s as hungry as he is, arching her back to press closer as he wraps his arms around her, pillowing her and propping himself up on his elbows in the same movement so he doesn’t hurt her. He’s keenly aware of her smallness, of the way he smothers her with his body and her calf wraps around the back of his thigh as he flexes his hips against her. The first time they kissed in private, all those years ago, he had lifted her from the ground in strong arms, swung her around and then remembered himself; feigned embarrassment and pushed her away. Not this time. She’s not a teenager anymore, he’s not afraid of commitment or chasing anything in a skirt. He’s spent years bringing himself up to her standards, and even though he’s still so far off, perhaps she could convince him he’d made it.</p><p>It’s easy to get her shirt over her head- she arches her back further to help him- and he has his off soon enough so they are skin to skin, clawing down one another’s backs with rough hands as he deepens their kiss. It strikes him that she’s not wearing a bra, that she had a skirt on for the first time in forever, and he pushes back, props himself up and raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Did you plan this?”</p><p>She says nothing, but her eyes widen and that tells him everything he needs to know. He pushes himself up on straight arms, but keeps her pinned under his hips.</p><p>“Annie...” He keeps his eyes trained on her face. If he loses focus his eyes will wander and then he knows he won’t stop, won’t think about what they’re doing beyond wanting to get as close to her as possible.</p><p>“I want this,” she says quietly, and it’s all he’s wanted to hear. He nods without waiting for another word and dips his head to kiss her neck, pushes his hips in to her and arches his back so he can run his lips down her collarbone and between her breasts. She’s moaning and writhing underneath him and this just be what it’s like to be drugged and limber and free because he’s never felt more in the right place in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>